Radio listeners may desire to learn more about music they hear on the radio. For this purpose, radio broadcasts sometimes include radio data system (RDS) data, which can contain, for example, a text string that can be scrolled across a display of a radio receiver. The text string may inform the listener of the genre of the music, or call letters of the radio station, for example.
However, one drawback of RDS data is that only text data is communicated to the radio receiver, which is not particularly impactful to listeners. As a result, listeners may not be fully informed of the music they are listening to, which may result in a disinterested or frustrated listener. As a result, listenership may decline and/or potential sales of music may be lost.